Ashes
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: "La primera vez que Albus lo ve materializarse en el espejo de Oesed, ya es profesor en Hogwarts". Oneshot basado en esa escena del tráiler de Los crímenes de Grindelwald que nos ha removido algo por dentro a más de uno.


Disclaimer: no tengo derecho alguno sobre Harry Potter, y tampoco sobre Animales Fantásticos. Todo es de Rowling.

 **NdA:** tras diecisiete años leyendo y respirando la saga, he visto el tráiler más reciente de _Los crímenes de Grindelwald_ y me he animado a vencer el respeto que me inspira el Potterverso con algo cortito. Siendo francos, creo que sería mucho más correcto que hubiera etiquetado esto dentro de las categorías "Movies" y "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", pero también pienso que de esta forma, es posible que en lugar de dos gatos lo lean cuatro.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Ashes**

por _Janet Cab_

* * *

 _What's left to say?_  
 _These prayers ain't working anymore_

(Celine Dion)

* * *

 **L** a primera vez que Albus lo ve materializarse en el espejo de Oesed, ya es profesor en Hogwarts.

Han pasado más de diez años y sin embargo, lo reconoce al instante. El Profeta se ha encargado de ello a conciencia. El pelo rubio es más corto que cuando eran adolescentes, la espalda se ha ensanchado y en definitiva, ha _crecido_. Como hombre, como mago. Y sin embargo, los ojos no han cambiado. No mucho. Sigue ahí; ese azul lunático y ávido de conocimiento, dispuesto a enfrentarse a dos mundos que lo obligan a esconderse. Preparado para pasar por encima de cualquier cadáver, de cualquier escombro. Porque el fin justifica los medios. Más frío, más metódico y con menos escrúpulos. Los pies hundidos hasta la barbilla en unas arenas movedizas de las que Albus ya no puede recuperarlo entero.

Se pregunta qué hace _ahí_ , a su lado. Fantasmal y recto, más pálido aún que el Gellert de carne y hueso. Con esa sonrisa socarrona que antes tenía que disfrazar y que ahora se enmarca sin pretensiones dentro de dos arrugas diminutas. _Mayor._ Por qué es Grindelwald y no Ariana, _viva_ y usando magia, o Aberforth reconciliado con él. O sus padres.

Por qué Gellert.

Al principio, se siente cómodo pensando que lo ve porque desea enfrentarse a él. Poner fin a esa espiral de sombras y _sangre_ y violencia que ha ido en aumento desde 1913. Querría pensar "ha muerto gente" y "ya no es un niño, Albus" y que no le hiciera falta nada más que eso para detenerlo.

Lo asimila a medida que transcurre el tiempo, y se decepciona un poco consigo mismo. Se decepciona porque tiene más de cuarenta años, la guerra es cada vez más palpable y la única familia que le queda no quiere hablar con él. Y es absurdo preguntarse cómo serían las cosas si Gellert no estuviese detrás del complot más nutrido de toda la Historia de la Magia. Si ambos no tuvieran el poder y los intereses que poseen, que los mueven, y sencillamente fueran dos adultos mediocres que se asustaron después de darse un beso siendo críos, y que ahora han decidido quedar para tomar una copa de hidromiel y contarse en voz baja y con cierta reticencia qué ha sido de sus vidas.

Albus sería sincero con él. Le diría que cada Navidad su biblioteca acoge por lo menos una docena de ejemplares nuevos. Que tiene la costumbre de perder una tarde al mes en Honeydukes, y que siempre se compra los calcetines en la misma tienda. Que quizá no ha conquistado el mundo, pero ha viajado por él y ha aprendido bastante. Que se ha perdonado a medias. Que no siente rencor por nadie. Que enseña Transformaciones a muchachos con un talento sorprendente y que en sus ratos libres pasa a limpio los apuntes que ha recopilado de sus investigaciones, y eso a las editoriales les gusta, aparentemente. Que le han ofrecido formar parte del Wizengamot. Que se divierte en los bailes de Hogwarts, y mantiene una relación cordial con el resto de docentes.

Y tal vez en la situación actual afirmarlo es una imprudencia y una insensatez precipitada. Pero hay momentos en los que es _feliz_. A pesar de la pérdida, de la culpa, de sus errores, de su arrogancia, de _Gellert_. Hay veces en las que todas esas cosas caben dentro del Pensadero, y la cabeza de Albus se convierte en un lugar aceptable. Las aguas se calman y las heridas no se reabren. La paz nunca es duradera, pero es suficiente.

 _No me obligues_ , se encuentra musitando una noche. Halloween. Las calabazas flotan perezosas por el pasillo, aguardando a que un alumno despistado pase por debajo para estornudarle un caramelo. Las velas iluminan la habitación y los murciélagos dormitan colgados de los ventanales.

Albus sostiene un vaso de ponche de cereza que sabe de antemano que no va a beberse.

Gellert permanece en silencio. Atrapado en el espejo. Atragantado en un corazón blando que nunca termina de escupirlo. De deshacerse de ese afecto injustificado y antiguo y sacudirse las cenizas de encima.

 _No me obligues a ir a por ti._

No llora desde Ariana. No recuerda cómo se hace.

Pero hay noches en las que Gellert lo escudriña con esa resignación condescendiente, con esa pupila que es más grande que la otra, como diciendo "haz lo que tengas que hacer". Y durante un segundo corto, a Albus se le nubla un poco la vista.

* * *

¡Y ya está! Ya me he sacado la espinita de contribuir a este fandom C:

 _Un review, una calabaza voladora (?)_


End file.
